Electronic devices, such as smartphones, are often equipped with a proximity sensor. A proximity sensor is a sensor capable of detecting the presence of nearby objects without requiring any physical contact with such objects. The proximity sensor allows such an electronic device to detect the presence of objects in proximity to the electronic device. The detection of objects by the electronic device may be used to perform various features and functions. For example, in one operating mode, the detection of an object in the vicinity of the electronic device, such as the presence of a hand of a user, may cause the electronic device to activate itself for usage and/or activate or de-activate a particular feature.
The proximity sensor may be associated with one or more operating characteristics, which control operating of the proximity sensor on the electronic device. The characteristics of the proximity sensor may, for example, define the range of detection of the proximity sensor, the power emitted by the proximity sensor, etc. These characteristics of the proximity sensor are often pre-set by the original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of the electronic device.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.